


i wanna be close to you (that's all i wanna do)

by or_something



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, give kara a break and a hug, little bit angsty i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/or_something/pseuds/or_something
Summary: Lena Luthor never liked cuddling. Until Kara Danvers





	

**Author's Note:**

> from tumblr prompt "Could you write a really cuddly fluffy supercorp thing?

Kara Danvers has always been a cuddler.

Ever since she first arrived on earth, afraid and alone, she's seeked out physical comfort.

Ever since those first nights, where she would lie awake, sniffling as she thought about her lost family, her lost people, ever since Alex told her to scootch over and wrapped her arms around Kara, kissing her forehead and letting her bury her head in Alex's chest-

Ever since Alex showed her how home can just be a pair of arms around you, Kara's been a cuddler.

 

Lena Luthor has never been a cuddler.

She's liked being close to girls, being intimate with girls, letting them touch her in all kinds of places, but that was always purposeful. Lena is level headed, driven, doesn't like wasting time. There's no purpose, no endpoint, no reason for it, so to Lena cuddling just feels like a waste of time.

 

—

 

Kara's had a long day.

A long week, actually.

Snapper hasn't got off her back for even a second, and everything with Mon-El, and Guardian and all of her friends lying to her for so long-

She's tired and she's drained and she just feels kind of lost, so she doesn't want to go home just yet.

She doesn't even fly, just wanders around National City heading nowhere in particular, except she finds herself outside the L-Corp building. A quick glance upwards tells her that yes, Lena's still here, Lena's still working.

She doesn't think twice about going inside.

Jess doesn't even look up as Kara strolls in, just waves a hand absentmindedly as she passes through to the elevator.

She knocks timidly on Lena's door, waiting until she's invited in.

"Kara," Lena's not at her desk, instead relaxed on the couch, Laptop on her knees and a glass of whiskey in her hand.

"Hi Lena," Kara feels suddenly tired, overwhelmed, kind of like she wants to cry.

Lena sets her laptop on the table in front of her, closing it and turning her body towards Kara.

"To what do I owe the pleasure at this hour?"

Kara doesn't trust herself to speak, can feel tears pricking behind her eyes, feels embarrassed and stupid all at once as she looks out the window to try and compose herself.

"Kara, are you okay?" Lena's sitting up more now, ready to stand and go to Kara if she needs her.

"I just-" Kara huffs out a laugh, wipes at a tear that managed to escape, "it's been a really long day."

"Sit down."

Kara does.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Kara shakes her head, "Not really. I'm sorry, I don't know why I came-" she goes to stand, but Lena wraps a hand around her wrist to stop her.

"Kara, stay."

So Kara does.

Lena doesn't let go of her, just moves closer, slides her hand down so their fingers are resting together. Not quite holding hands, but almost.

“I’m sorry it’s been a hard day. Would you like a drink?”

“Can I just,” Kara feels tears welling up again at the gentle tone of Lena’s voice, at her unwavering kindness towards Kara, “can I just sit here for a while?”

“Of course, Kara.”

She shifts again, closer still, draping an arm across the back of the couch, fingers barely ghosting Kara’s hair.

And she talks.

She tells Kara all about her day, about the meetings, the conference calls, the salad she had for lunch, and she sees Kara relaxing as she does.

The stiffness is gone from her back and the crinkle from her forehead, as she listens intently, not speaking, but nodding along to let Lena know that yes, she’s still listening.

Somewhere in the middle of it all, Lena’s arm drops from the couch to rest along Kara’s shoulders.

When Lena runs out of things to say, she worries that Kara’s going to take that as a cue to leave.

Instead, Kara speaks, voice small but steady.

“Work’s been really intense recently. Snapper won’t get off my back, and Mon- Mike told me he remembers kissing me and he's making me feel really guilty about it and I just found out that my sister and my friends have all been keeping a big secret from me and I’m just so, so tired.”

Lena doesn’t know what makes her do it, after all, she’s never been a cuddler, but the hand that’s resting on Kara’s shoulder pulls gently until Kara’s pressed completely against Lena.

Lena’s other arm comes round to rest at Kara’s hip, strong enough that she feels her presence but not so tight that she feels trapped, and she squeezes her gently.

“I’m so sorry, Kara.”

She presses a gently kiss to her forehead, before pulling her in close again, resting her chin atop Kara’s head.

“I’m sorry everything’s so shit at the minute. I’m sorry your friends have been hiding something from you, and I’m sorry that your boss won’t give you a break.” Kara’s arm makes its way around Lena’s waist, hugging her right back. “And I’m extra sorry that Mike is making you feel guilty. You don’t deserve that, Kara. You’re a good person and you deserve all the good in the world. I’m sorry you aren’t being treated like you should be.”

“It’s not your fault,” Kara mumbles back, voice thick with tears and Lena can tell she’s properly crying now.

“Shh, you’re okay, it’s okay.” She hasn’t been this gentle with anyone in a long time, and she doesn’t want to think about how her feelings for Kara are definitely impacting it.

Kara needs a friend right now, not another person making her feel like she owes them something.

“You’re okay,” she whispers again, and feels Kara nod against her chest, relief flooding through her as Kara’s breathing steadies.

They don’t speak any more, just stay like that, Kara curled in on Lena, and Lena rubbing soothing circles on Kara’s back, until she’s sure Kara’s fallen asleep, and even then, she doesn’t move for fear of waking her.

Lena’s never been a cuddler, but as she stares out her office window, listening to the steady breaths of the woman curled against her-

She thinks she could get used to cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> while writing this i learnt that "cuddler" isn't a real word who knew???  
> ANYWAY come talk to me @ [latenightflurricane.tumblr.com](latenightflurricane.tumblr.com)


End file.
